Just Be Friends
by Righteous Lionheart
Summary: She would say he was the reason why she got caught in all this mess, but thinking back and replaying the scenes, there isn't much difference with the words "together" and "just friends" now because once in a while, someone might just get the wrong idea, and it's not rocket science to figure out what happens when the idea actually unfolds. Not what they expected. Cheng/Mei Ying.
1. Chapter 1

[**Yī; one**]

* * *

If Mei Ying were to be asked if she knew Cheng, she would probably give you the reply, "Our parents are close.". Not a very precise answer, yes, but she can't exactly tell you how it all started, yes? To be fair, their lives were predominantly intertwined all because of their families—their fathers being close business partners, their mothers practically sisters by the hip. Every Saturday night, their families would host dinners in either homes. Lunch would be during Sundays, so there was no doubt, they see each other often, even if it were for the weekends.

She had met him on their families' 2nd company anniversary when her mother had called her from the coin fountains, and she was told to say hi to the older boy standing in front of her as her mother held her by her young shoulders. Even from childhood, he always had a very unfriendly persona, as his constant frowns and silence proved. Though it was not his fault, as he was told not to play with other boys not his level, as her parents were to her. She did not know about him, but she had her violin to keep her company, so it isn't very lonely when her parents were not home.

"Mei Ying," she remembered looking up at her mother, her kind smile directed at her as she gestured to the Lu family with a sweep of her palm. "You remember Mr. and Mrs. Wei, no?"

"_Shi de_, mama." She smiled at her aunt and her uncle politely, because that was what she was thought to do. "_Ni hao_."

"_Ni hao_, Mei Ying." They greeted just as politely, before Mr. Lu tapped the other boy's shoulders the way her mother did to her moments before. "Mei Ying, this is Cheng, my son, and I believe this is the first time you've met." Mei Ying nodded. "And Cheng, meet Mei Ying." His voice went a little tighter, a little sterner, and Mei Ying clutched the sides of her dress nervously, though with the knowledge the tone was not for her. "Cheng, say hello."

She had looked up at him then, away when he seemed to glare unhappily at her. Mei Ying would be lying if she said she didn't feel the least scared.

"_Ni hao_."

"_Ni hao_." She remembered replying back before she hid behind her father's legs and watched as they laughed, how Cheng scowled at the side.

"Oh, how precious!" Mrs. Wei cooed.

"It seems little Mei Ying is quite shy with peers her age." her mother laughed. She bent down and smoothed out her hair then, coaxing her to let go of her father's legs. "How old is Cheng, again, Li An?"

"He is 7, turning 8 in a few days' time."

"Oh! That is wonderful! Mei Ying have just turned 6 a few days ago, too. It is a shame you couldn't come, but, that aside, will there be a celebration for Cheng's birthday, then?"

"Absolutely, Wen Xiang! You and your family are most definitely invited! Bring over little Mei Ying, too, why don't you?"

Her parents nodded enthusiastically, before her mother turned her attention back to her.

"Come now, dear, why don't you and Cheng play together then? We will call you when it is time to eat dinner."

"Mama, can't I stay with you?"

"No, Mei." her mother's hand stroked her cheek, softly, and smiled at her. "We have things to talk about, so, please go play with Cheng. Now."

So Mei Ying sighed and gave up, because in her young mind, she knew there was nothing she can do. Cheng had been quietly told to keep her in his sight, and with a little bit of reluctance in his part, he had agreed before quietly stalking off, with her quietly ambling after him with clumsy large steps to match his pace.

"Hey," she immediately stopped when she heard him speak, a little frightened as he turned to look at her. "Keep 5 steps away from me, you got that?"

And so she was confused. Didn't mama say they play together? "Mama said we should play."

"I don't play with girls." he huffs, staring her down. "You are a girl, Mei Ying."

She stops walking. "Yes, I am a girl. What is the problem with that?"

"I am a boy!" he stomps. "Boys don't play with girls, got that? _Xianzai milule_!"

Mei Ying had also stood up straighter indignantly then. "Fine!" Why does he not want to play with her, anyway? She only wanted to obey her mother's words, but he is such a mope! Mei Ying didn't understand why Cheng was so closed off. Mei Ying started marching off.

"Hey!" She looked back when Cheng called, a small frown on her face, small parts hopeful that he will finally agree to play with her. "Don't get too far, it'd be troublesome if you get lost. _Ayí_ Wen Xiang left you in my responsibility."

Oh. "You do not care!" Mei Ying huffs, a small huff of victory when she sees the surprised expression on Cheng's face. "I will play by myself, like you wanted!"

"Mei Ying!" But she ignored his calls and ran off anyway, passing by the pretty coin fountain she was sitting on earlier before. "_Ni xiaozi!_ Come back!"

She runs, nodding politely at the people she recognized as her mother and father's friends and business associates, remembering to pick her dress lest she tripped. Mei Ying runs inside the rose bush maze, and is careful not to prick herself with the thorns.

She runs and runs without looking back, driven by the childish anger at her supposed playmate and the thought that she barely knows how to go around this maze does not hit her yet until she runs in multiple dead ends, unable to discern her way around this maze.

"Mama?" She began to call, on the verge of tears. "Mama!"

Lost. Mei Ying was lost. What will she do? She shouldn't have gone far like Cheng said. But she only wanted to play! And he didn't want to and told her to get lost, so she did! It was not her fault. But she was lost, terribly, and she did not know what to do and how to get out of here. She started screaming for her mother, feet quick and loud, voice aiming high than she was used to, but this maze was far-ways off from the party, and it didn't comfort her any less.

She gave up and slumped on the dirty, dirty grass and started crying loudly. She would never be found, she would never see her mother and father again, she would never be able to play her violin again, she would never get back home again!

These were her thoughts before something very loud breaks through the silence, and Cheng rounds around the corner, looking very tired and a little angry. Call it relief or concern, but Mei Ying cared little about that back then to see the expression on Cheng's face.

"_Ni lai la_!" He shouts, sliding before her and grabbing her arm to pull her up. "Troublesome girl!"

His irritation spikes when he notices her dirty dress; does that "tsk"-ing sound and frowns unhappily at her. "Great, your dress is dirty now! What will I explain to _Ayí_ Wen Xiang?"

"_Duibuqi_!" she sobs, dragging her small fists across her cheeks, smearing dirt on them as well. Cheng turns a little more exasperated and irritated.

"Don't do that!" he grumbles, slapping her hands away before shoving a hand down his pockets. She sees him take out a white embroidered handkerchief, and even though his wiping of her face was quite rough and sloppy, she stopped crying anyway, a light of gratitude and curiosity replacing her misplaced animosity. "_Ai ku gui_." Cheng mutters, rolling his eyes as she blew her nose.

Mei Ying sniffed, wiping her face from the excess snot and tears. "I am not."

"Whatever," he turns around then, huffing as he crouched. "Get on, _ni xiaozi_. I will carry you back."

"Why?"

"Because I need to lie about you hurt!" He grumbles. "You cried, right? Say to them you tripped while we played in the maze, so you got hurt and dirtied your dress!"

"But papa said lying is bad!"

"I don't want to get in trouble because of you!" He sighs. "I am sorry, too. For telling you to get lost." He added as an afterthought in a much quieter voice.

Whatever she thought of back then was lost to her now. She remembered getting on his young back as he carried her out of the big maze, back into the gathering after locating their parents. She played along with Cheng's little white lie, because, even as it was against her better judgement, he had found her anyway, and he brought her back despite telling her earlier to get lost. That was her first lie. And apparently, it was his too.

Her mother was distraught when Cheng explained "what" happened, but her father thanked Cheng, anyway. _Ayí_ Li An and _Jiujiu_ Yuan Zhi looked quite happy too. She did thank him so, as well, but he only nodded before looking away then, back to his lonesome self. They had to leave early because of that, but Mei Ying did not mind. Her first impression of Cheng may have been a little unpleasant, though.

To summarize, she and Cheng would have been what they call "childhood friends". The only existing contradiction to that, unfortunately, that they are _far _from being the "best" friends their parents refer them to. They'd be labeled as a mere, close acquaintance—not quite friends, not quite strangers either—to the other. Having no choice but to go along the decisions and demands of their superiors; at least, they are on a same page on something.

And in the later years, Mei Ying would probably not expect to have so much similarities between the two of them.

* * *

_This fandom must be a little...dead. Let me join anyway. I am also not Chinese, so, I have no concept as to what the respectful Chinese customs are, or the concept of titles (e.g aunts, uncles) as well, so, forgive me beforehand. This would probably go along with the movie storyline too, but now, indulge in the pure Cheng/Mei Ying scenes for now._

**_ETA: I've added the translations of a few Chinese words found in this chapter._  
**

_**Shi de** - Yes_  
_**Ni hao** - Hello/hi_  
_**Xianzai milule** - Get lost_  
**_Ayí_** - _Aunt_  
_**Jiujiu** - Uncle_  
_**Ni xiaozi** - You brat_  
_**Ni lai la** - There you are_  
_**Duibuqi** - I'm sorry_  
_**Ai ku giu** - Crybaby_


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thank you to **talking-hat** for being my first reader/reviewer. She's motivated me to finish this chapter faster. :)_

* * *

[**Èr; two**]

* * *

"Hurry up." Cheng bristles, walking fast as she as he tried to simultaneously balance the bag hanging off one his arms, the other trying to smooth out his windblown hair. "Hurry up! We mustn't be late!"

They had 30 minutes left and school was supposed to be out _25 _minutes ago. _Mother, father, ay__í, jiujiu,_ we are so sorry, we were all given punishment by Mrs. Po by a problem caused by an American kid again—the lines run through Cheng's mind like a speeding train, all sorts of excuses running through his mind to explain his and Mei Ying's tardiness. Which was sort of true anyway, minus the American kid part as the problem was actually the actions of his classmates, but it's not like Cheng had the conscience to rat them out. His father might forbid him to see them again and he does not want that. Cheng ushered Mei Ying inside their family car, yanking off the jacket hanging on the grab handle and disregarding the stuffy leather shoes below.

"Mister Ping!" Mei Ying called, face red from exhaustion as she took her hair out of the messy braids. "Please hurry! We have 30 minutes!"

"29 if we do not get a move on!" Cheng hisses, shoving her sandals at her lap. "Hurry up, Mei Ying!"

They both gave a little yelp when the car finally drove, their backs slamming against the cushion, but both doesn't have the time to linger on that as they immediately set to work—Mei Ying on the tangles of her hair, Cheng on his crumpled over shirt that needed to be replaced by the blazer. Each needed item by the other was passed and turned over, needing each other's cooperation to complete their tasks.

The downtown streets of Beijing was a little crowded and busy as it was a Monday afternoon. It did not help their situation, really, but they've no choice but to wait and try not to chew on their nails to fight the anxiety. Mei Ying took out a brush and removed the lingering tangles, hands hurriedly trying to fix her hair into her mother's desired braid while Cheng finally managed to rid off the sweat from his face and fix his flushed appearance.

"What a drag." Cheng hissed, leaning into his side of the door tiredly. "Miss Fan Wuang will give me tons of punishment for missing the extra class today."

"Didn't _Ayí_ Li An contact Miss Fan Wuang before?" Mei Ying asked, part-ways concentrated with braiding, half of her attention to her companion.

"Well, she did, but that permission was supposed to be for a week later, not for today." He glared at the imaginary dirt in his jeans. "Schedules are schedules for a reason. Why change it?"

"Maybe something came up?"

Cheng rolled his eyes. "That is a shallow reason."

Mei Ying frowned at his rudeness. Though he was usually always like this, she still cannot help but be taken aback by his manner of speaking and brashness. His haughtiness just seemed to grow bigger when they've grown up. How can a 10-year old boy be so sour about everything?

"Sorry." she offered curtly. "I was just wondering. Did you manage to get enough practice, though?"

"Of course." He crossed his arms. "Mother and father constantly breathes down my neck. What do you think? Aren't _Ayí_ Wen Xiang and _Jiujiu_ Lao Han doing the same to you?"

Mei Ying's mouth shut and wavered. Cheng took her silence as a yes. Big hopes and great expectations are placed into their unwilling hands, but no matter what they do, nothing can help them. It's the price of being born into very influential families that came from a branch of success and influence in every generation.

The traffic finally cleared, much to the two's relief. They drove with their speed a little bit more higher, their worries a little bit bigger, the matter at stake a little bit more crucial. Mr. Ping told them their cases were at the trunk of the car before pulling up in front of the restaurant doors, wishing them good luck as they whizzed out, grabbing their cases and walking fast towards the restaurant.

10 minutes. _We made it, _Mei Ying mentally sighs. That is not enough to put them in their family's best graces, but it was before their cues started, and that is all that mattered.

"Mother!" Cheng called in a hushed voice, stiffening when his mother's head snapped up to look at him in the eye. She had been staring at her wristwatch, no doubt waiting for their presence.

"You are late." He wilted under her unimpressed stare before she redirected it to the ashamed Mei Ying. "You too, Mei Ying."

"We are sorry." They bowed low, knowing it was more important than anything currently happening.

_Ayí_ Li An sighs. "Stand up, and go to the backstage now. I will tell everyone at our table that you two have finally arrived. Prepare your explanations beforehand, this conversation is not yet over."

"Yes."

They were excused, then, briskly walking towards the door that led to the backstage. Mei Ying immediately took out her violin to do some tuning while Cheng cracked his knuckles and fingers. Mei Ying frowned at that. Cheng noticed, and just to make fun of her, gave her an obnoxious smirk, silently challenging her to do something about it. He knew it would not be long before she gave in. They both knew.

"Please stop doing that." He grinned victoriously just as she turned her unimpressed glare away from him, fingers tightening around the neck of her instrument, silently wishing she wasn't stuck with such an annoying person.

"Afraid I'm going to get finger cramps and leave you all alone to this recital?"

Mei Ying, without looking at him, continued with her tuning. "Not really. You can go have them anytime." She shifted a look at him, a slightly accusing streak in her eyes. "Teaches you a great lesson about picking fights for no reason."

Cheng scowled at her. "So you are still mad after all." His stare narrowed even further. "You lied."

"I didn't say that." She countered.

His own tone was as accusing as his question. "You like that Jinwhei don't you, Mei Ying?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"You're denying it," he steps closer, fists clenched with fury and irritation. "That's why it's true."

"Cheng!" She shushed. "No! You don't understand!"

"No, _you_ don't understand," he points a finger at her, which she was taken aback from for it was just rude. "You can't like Jinwhei."

"I like Jinwhei because he is my friend!" Mei Ying doesn't know if it was horror or Cheng was that shocked (why would he be, though?), that he felt the need to glare more at her. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't like him! _Ayí_ Wen Xiang and _Jiujiu_ Lao Han said not to be friends with those peasants!"

"He's not a peasant!"

"You're saying that because you're biased. You like him!"

"I am saying that because you are disrespecting my friend! And in turn, you disrespect me too!"

"What?" His scowl turned a little more deeper with incredulity. "I don't remember disrespecting you."

"You called my friend a peasant!"

"Because it's true!"

"You are just jealous because you have no friends." She finally hissed, glaring unhappily at him. Cheng blinked in surprise.

And to be fair, he looked a little offended too. Mei Ying knew it was bad to be happy over one's misery, but she just can not help it. Just this once that she can get the last laugh. "Hey, that's—"

"Hey, you two!" they both flinched, while Mei Ying turns towards a woman with an earpiece being pressed, sending them an alert glare. "Your turn in 5 seconds. Are you ready?"

Cheng scoffs as he doesn't turn away from Mei Ying. "More than ever."

The curtains part away, and with it, so does their jittery nerves. They played a lot in front of crowds—together or be it solo—before, and this is nothing new. It is a second element, something they both cherish, something that retains a little bit of normalcy in their lives even though the decision of going to the Beijing Academy of Music was imminent in a few years or so.

Their eyes roam around for a crucial second, managing to locate their tables—right in the middle, of course. It offered the best view of the stage by not being too far and not too close. Mei Ying sees her mother smile at her, and Cheng sees his father nod approvingly, and a ghost of a smile appears on Cheng's face too as he cradles the violin between his jaw and shoulder.

It's a relieving sensation to feel its polished surface and the vague smell of wood,the peg drops and rosin from the strings. It's his very first violin, a gift when he turned five years ago, and he's taken such great care of it, not one scratch found on its polished surface. Only a selected few knows he plays such instrument; not even his classmates he deemed worthy to call friends. Besides, it wasn't of too much importance to mention anyway. Why waste time and spit talking to practical strangers about his most cherished hobby? Cheng would rather a few would know. Mei Ying knowing was enough trouble.

He huffs.

Cheng remembered the first time she learned he also played. He remembered it all too well. It had been her birthday that day, and his mother decided that his gift to his _parents' friends'_ daughter was a violin performance from him. He hadn't brought his violin that day, mainly because he saw no reason _why _he should, but then he had a reason because of his mother, and he was forced to use Mei Ying's violin. They weren't any different when looked at, but to compare what they felt like was all Cheng cared about. He had been less confident with another's violin for it didn't bear all his experience. It was lighter and a little bit smaller. Smoother and...newer. Of course it was new. His aunt said so before he played. He didn't play her the iconic tune that everyone used to sing (he knew how, but he just didn't want to; it was ridiculous for him). Cheng played something of his favorite instead.

He played for her Chopin's Nocturne No. 20.

The very same piece they were going to play now.

He first gives their pianist a ready signal, and then he gives his other partner a glance, in which she returns with a small bop of her head, and the pianist hits the first note to start their act.

* * *

"You did great, you did great as ever, you two!" Her mother coos, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head, giving Cheng a bright smile across the table. "If you keep this up, you'll qualify for the auditions in a few years with no problem in no time at all!"

"It'll be better if they qualify as a pair too, no?" _Jiujiu_ Yuan Zhi chuckles, patting Cheng on the head as he silently ate the appetizer of their meal. "Better for the two of them, better for our companies too! A healthy, good relationship is a must, after all."

"Yes, indeed, but it'll be better too if Cheng and Mei Ying also worked on their tardiness, yes?" _Ayí_ Li An says with a tight smile. Both children froze. Their eyes meet across the table with guilty expressions, though he hid his better than she did. Their parents' smiles dropped then, replaced by prodding stares and concerned frowns.

"Oh, yes, I was just about to bring that up," her father hums, and Mei Ying tries her hardest not to pick her noodles. "Mei Ying. Cheng." They both straightened up out of habit. "We gave you an hour to be here. What troubled you?"

"Cheng."

"A test."

They both replied at the same time. Confusion ran in a cross between their baffled parents, betrayal on Cheng's side, pure honesty on her side. Lying is bad. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction all because he disrespected one of her friends.

"I'm afraid we don't understand," her father chuckles again.

"_Cheng_ is the reason why we arrived late."

"That is a lie." Cheng interjected.

"Cheng, let her speak." His father said sharply, and fearing more, Cheng shut his mouth out of spite, silently glaring at the girl across him.

"He picked a fight with Jinwhei, my friend, and his classmates joined him." Mei Ying continued with faux innocence, ignoring the dark, brooding look he was giving her as she explained. "So, naturally, miss one, and you miss all. Mrs. Po gave us all extra time as punishment."

"Cheng." she smiled innocently at him as his parents in turn stared blankly at him, and Cheng just looked away and sent Mei Ying furtive, irritated glances. "Did you pick a fight like Mei Ying said?"

"With good reason, mother." he replied. Mei Ying's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything else, challenging him to disprove her claim as the main meal of the night arrived. "He kept pulling on Mei Ying's hair."

Instantaneously, Mei Ying straightened up in her seat to refute his claim. "No, he wasn't! He was helping me get dust out of my hair!"

"You have your girl friends to help you do that! _Why _would a _guy _help _you?_"

Their parents went to hold them back, snapping with their full names leaving their mouths, but all of their efforts have gone to waste as the two of them were _still _children and tended to give their full attention to anything that got them going. And in this case, it was the other. "That's because some guys are not mean! Unlike you!"

"Me? How did _I _get involved in this?"

"You're mean!" Mei Ying points a finger at him, furiously waving it at his face. "And I don't like it!"

"I'm not mean!" Cheng scoffs, splaying his palms into his chest as much vigor she's placed into pointing her finger at him. "When have I _ever _been mean, to _you_?"

"Never! But you were being mean to my friends! That's equal to being mean to me!"

_"Lu Weicheng!"_

_"Jiang Mei Ying!"_

At that, followed by an abrupt impact of a palm on their table, did their squabble come to an end. They never got to know whom it was that did that; was it one of Mei Ying's parents? Was it one of Cheng's parents? Either way, from the displeased expressions on their faces they knew that knowing whom it was were the least of their current worries. It was sort of understandable; they were in a public place, and their families were quite renowned and well-respected. How they've just acted over a simple misunderstanding was a clear violation to their parents' strict codes to behavior.

And frankly, getting stared at by amused patrons and other guests was quite shameful and embarrassing, too.

* * *

**_ETA: I've added the translations of a few Chinese words found in this chapter._**

******_Ayí_** - _Aunt_**  
__****Jiujiu** - _Uncle_


End file.
